poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is the eight upcoming Thomas/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Plot Resistance fighters led by General Leia Organa evacuate their main base when a First Order fleet reaches the planet. After the fight, the Resistance vessels jump into hyperspace to escape. Leia reprimands Poe Dameron for a successful but costly counter-strike, while Supreme Leader Snoke reprimands General Hux for his failure to block the evacuation. And the villains recounted new members, even creating a new evil clone, but this time a clone of Celestia, Daybreaker. Hux, however, is tracking the Resistance and a long pursuit begins, with the Resistance relying on their spaceships' mobility and shields to survive while their fuel supplies dwindle. During one battle, Kylo Ren hesitates to attack the lead Resistance ship after sensing the presence of his mother Leia on board. TIE fighters destroy the bridge of the ship, killing many Resistance members. Leia, Celestia, Luna, and Novo are incapacitated, leaving Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo in command. Disapproving of their leaders' passive strategy, Poe, Finn, BB-8, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, the CMC, Dolphy, Puffer, Jenny, Pete, the Skarloey Engines, Brian, Sylveon, Peter, Vinny, Dawn, Nightstriker, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Judy, Nick, Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod, Tempest, Grubber, Capper, Celaeno, and Skystar and mechanic Rose Tico embark on a secret plan to disable the First Order fleet's tracking device. Having arrived on Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, Rey meets Luke Skywalker. And Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore teleport there, and reunite with Luke. Luke refuses to teach Rey the ways of the Force because of his past failure when teaching Kylo, even after learning of Han Solo's death. Unbeknownst to Luke, Twilight, Rey and Kylo begin communicating with each other through visions. Prodded by R2, Luke eventually agrees to initiate Rey in the ways of the Force, but also reveals his failures as a Jedi Master. Luke and Kylo give Rey differing accounts of the incident that swayed Kylo toward the dark side of the Force, and Luke to his hermit life. Unable to convince Luke to join the Resistance, Rey, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore leave Ahch-To without him to confront Kylo. Not long before Twilight tells Luke that he changed. Luke sees the ghost of Yoda, who destroys the Ahch-To Jedi temple for him and tells him that failure is the greatest teacher. Holdo reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions to be cowardly and risky, Poe instigates a mutiny. Finn, Rose, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, the CMC, Dolphy, Puffer, Jenny, Pete, the Skarloey Engines, Brian, Sylveon, Peter, Vinny, Dawn, Nightstriker, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Judy, Nick, Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod, Tempest, Grubber, Capper, Celaeno, Skystar, and BB-8 recruit the computer pirate DJ at a casino on Canto Bight, believing that he will be able to help them disable the tracking device. They infiltrate the lead First Order ship, but are captured by Captain Phasma and the other villains, but BB-8 manages to escape. And soon to Percy and the team's horror, George, the Horrid Lorries, Megatron, and the Inominus Rex are with the other villains, and Megatron still want's the ponies brains to be cut out, and he want's it to be perfect. Meanwhile, Rey, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore land on the same ship, and are seized by Kylo Ren, who takes them to Snoke. And they then meet Daybreaker, and Snoke orders her to leave. During a losing confrontation with Snoke, Rey tries to turn Kylo to the side of the Resistance. Snoke reveals that he controlled the mental connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to destroy Luke. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke. Rey, Kylo, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore work together to kill Snoke's guards. Kylo asks Rey to rule the galaxy with him, but Rey refuses, and asks him to join the Resistance. Using only the Force they struggle until Rey, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore are able to escape. Kylo declares himself as the new Supreme Leader. Having recovered, Leia neutralizes Poe and allows the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the main ship to provide cover, as the others escape to an old Rebel Alliance base on planet Crait. However, DJ reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are targeted with heavy losses but Holdo rams the command ship and its fleet at light-speed to stop the barrage. BB-8 frees Rose, Finn, Percy, and the others, who escape after defeating Captain Phasma, Megatron, the Indominus Rex, and Ernie, and join the survivors of the evacuation. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose lead a charge with old speeders, but take heavy fire. The Falcon arrives and draws the TIE fighters away, while Rose saves Finn from a suicide mission to destroy the main enemy cannon, which then blasts a hole in the Resistance fortress. Luke appears and confronts Kylo alone, giving the surviving Resistance fighters time to escape. Kylo strikes Luke with his lightsaber, but learns that he has been fighting a projection, and Luke is still on Ahch-To. Luke defiantly tells Kylo that he will not be the last Jedi, as Rey clears a blocked tunnel behind the base so the remaining Resistance fighters can escape. On Ahch-To, Luke's body vanishes as he dies. The remaining Resistance fighters escape aboard the Falcon. Leia reassures everyone that the rebellion has all that is needed to rise again. On Canto Bight, one of the children that helped Finn, Rose, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, the CMC, Dolphy, Puffer, Jenny, Pete, the Skarloey Engines, Brian, Sylveon, Peter, Vinny, Dawn, Nightstriker, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Judy, Nick, Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod, Tempest, Grubber, Capper, Celaeno, and Skystar escape wields a broom like a lightsaber and a Resistance ring is shown on his finger. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck (Little Bear), Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily (Little Bear), Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Nightstriker, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Hiro, Charlie, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Stepney, Daisy, Ashima, Mavis, Jack, Alfie, Arthur, Murdoch, July, Selena, Breon, Alan, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Cogman, Hot Rod, Zecora, Daring Do, Moon Dancer, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Babs Seed, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, and Queen Novo guest star in this film. *Alter, Samantha and Slate, TD-1000, the Indominus Rex, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Oliver the Vast, George, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Megatron, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Trixie, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX. *Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor, My Little Pony: The Movie, Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi were all release in 2017. *In this film, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, the CMC, Dolphy, Puffer, Jenny, Pete, the Skarloey Engines, Brian, Sylveon, Peter, Vinny, Dawn, Nightstriker, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and Princess Skystar will go with Finn, Rose, and BB-8, while the rest of the others will be with the Resistance, while Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore will teleport to see Rey and Luke. *This film marks it's first appearance of Daybreaker. Scenes * Soundtrack #Pokémon Heroes - Going to Latios! #Atlas - Coldplay (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Space Adventure films